Forum:Calendar Project
I was looking at the News and the Release Dates and Events templates, and while we have the Archive for our News page, our Release Dates and Events don't have one Archive page - of course you can go through the history and look through edit after edit and that's get tiring after a time. There's also a myriad of in-game dates that are referenced within the series - character date of births, significant plot events etc - that could be of interest or slight curiosity to the fans. I'm looking for a good design for a 'Megaten'-related Calendar of sorts that could easily gather all the relevant dates into a single page. Using the 12 months as the main header, users can click through each month and find a date and year - preferably both - that lists events that happen in the Megaten universe in that particular time. It may not be limited to just in-series dates, real world events can be incorporated in as well. We could even categorize them with particular symbols or icons etc. So far, I thought of using the Tabber - until I hit the snag where you can't make more sub-tabs within a tab. Any other ideas, please let me know below. BLUER一番 08:49, December 4, 2014 (UTC) ::I think that does sound like an interesting idea, but yeah, the Tabber has not been working properly lately, so we need another idea. Also, some of the dates are in part speculative, since we can only guess at when games are set by their relation to other games (and in term, the birthdates of characters). For example, P1 isn't set during any particular year, but Innocent Sin, set 3 years after P1, is very heavily implied to be set in 1999 (with EP being set in early 2000). Similar examples exist. I think it'd be fun to do, but how and how "complete" our info on in universe stuff should be without going into speculation. (Plus yeah, a record of release dates would help too. >_>)--Otherarrow (talk) 17:21, December 4, 2014 (UTC) :::The tabber issue seems to have been fixed except the structure of tabber itself does not allow for multiple subtabs. Thanks to Tathra's edit on the List of Persona Q Items, the coding for subtabs is found. My initial idea was there will be 12 main tabs, and within them they will have the ±30 day subtabs. Something of this format: May= 6 * 2014 - Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne - released on the NA Playstation Network. 16 * 1969 - Persona 4 - Ryotaro Dojima is born. |-| June= 24 * 2014 - Devil Summoner 2: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon - released on the North American PlayStation Network. :::As you can see its going to be code heavy, but then again the only edits we will require are on the individual structure of the calendar and the rest can follow. Is this a good format or is there another that's even more workable, or will we have issues with this format? BLUER一番 22:28, December 6, 2014 (UTC) :you can now use tabbertab inside of tabview and tabview inside of tabbertab (tabview -> tabber -> tabbertab, or tabber -> tabbertab -> tabview) so you can go 3 tabs deep if necessary. using tabview last, you could give each individual date its own page, so then any edits would just go to Template:11/25 or something. or each year could have its own page, or each month, however you'd want to do it. Tathra (talk) 23:41, December 6, 2014 (UTC) ::The trouble with Tabview is that it doesn't work on Monobook. Also I could see it being a subpage rather than a template (that's just me being old-fashioned and keeping templatespace for wiki-wide, multiple-page items like the Infobox or the Navigation templates), like "Megami Tensei Wiki/Calendar/November/11" or something to that effect. BLUER一番 08:36, December 7, 2014 (UTC) :tabber doesn't work with monobook either, it just displays everything as a long list (like it first does when a page with tabber is first loaded in the wikia skin) rather than putting stuff into tabs. from what i gather, the monobook issue is either that it runs the javascript stuff immediately, before it even puts the stuff on the page, or the necessary JS info isn't in monobook.js and may need slightly different stuff than what goes in common.js (or if it is pulling from common.js properly it may just need something so that it runs the JS at the end or some kind of delay on running it the first time). Tathra (talk) 16:01, December 7, 2014 (UTC) ::Hmm... I think you were referring to Tabview because anything rendered in Tabview appears in Monobook as a bullet list. AFAIK Monobook runs whatever script there is on Common.js just fine, but it does take a slight time to render them. I'm not aware of any JS info that could make it run faster or if its possible to get the Tabs to work on Monobook better, please share them. In the meanwhile, I'll try to build this and see if we can get it working. BLUER一番 20:48, December 10, 2014 (UTC)